


Detroit: Hurt/Comfort

by tittynopeofantifreeze



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittynopeofantifreeze/pseuds/tittynopeofantifreeze
Summary: A collection of hurt/comfort one-shots for Quantic Dream's Detroit: Become Human.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	Detroit: Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character A has their wounds cleaned by Character B

“I apologize, Gavin, but I can’t just leave it like this; It could get infected,” Nines was crouching in front of the well-loved couch in the living room of Gavin’s apartment. A bottle of antiseptic, a clean rag, and some bandages were set neatly out on the coffee table to his right. Gavin was splayed out on the sofa, his left leg was slung over the side. His arm was draped over his eyes in a pitiful attempt to block out the light. Shallow breaths escaped his mouth and he was whimpering in pain.

It wasn’t Gavin’s fault that he was in this position. It was a police investigation, a homicide case, gone terribly wrong. A male AP700 was found dead on the second floor of a parking garage. It was obvious that there was foul play involved and it seemed it would be a fairly simple case for the duo to crack. Unfortunately for them, It didn’t go as smoothly as expected. The suspect had erupted out of her hiding place, guns blazing. A bullet had managed to graze Gavin’s upper arm before Nines even had the chance to neutralize the suspect.

Gavin groaned out in pain as his t-shirt sleeve was carefully rolled up to reveal a moderately-sized gash on his brachium. Nines was quick to comfort him, placing a cool hand on his cheek and gently shushing him. “You’re alright, Love; I know it hurts. I just have to disinfect the wound,” Nines took his hand off of his boyfriend’s face and unscrewed the cap off of the bottle rubbing alcohol. “Hold on, Gavin. This will sting.”

“Wait, Nines, I- SHIT!” Gavin screeched out as Nines poured the alcohol over his wound. His good arm flew up to catch onto Nines’s pristine button-down shirt in a vicelike grip. His eyes squeezed shut as he gasped and groaned out in pain; a few tears forced their way out and ran down his cheeks. Nines swiped them away with his thumb while whispering soft reassurances into Gavin’s ear.

“Shh shh shh… It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m right here, my love,” Nines began to slowly coax Gavin’s fingers to release the front of his shirt. “I’m almost finished, Darling.”

Gavin took a shaky breath in as he gradually relaxed his death-grip on Nines, choosing instead to clutch onto the cold hand that rested on his cheek. Nines dabbed the remaining alcohol off with the rag as he gently dragged his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek. Gavin let out a shaky breath and turned to look up at Nines. His eyelashes were damp and his eyes were somewhat puffy. He caught Nines’s wrist before he could start to wrap up his wound. “Nines… I- um…” Nines looked at him expectantly, his eyebrows furrowed together just slightly. “Thank you.”

Nines smiled softly and placed a tender kiss to Gavin’s knuckles. “You are welcome,” He turned back to Gavin’s arm and began slowly wrapping it up with some ace bandages. “You scared me today, Gavin. You humans are so fragile; If I hadn’t reacted fast enough it could’ve been so much worse,” He finished dressing the wound and set the remaining bandages on the table. His LED was flickering yellow.

“Nines, look at me,” Nines turned to his boyfriend who had managed to prop himself up onto his good arm. “I’m okay, Babe. It was just a scratch.” Nines nodded and dropped his gaze down to the ground.

“Yes, but-”

“No, Nines, listen to me,” Gavin tilted Nines’s head back up and looked into his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, you hear me? I love you too much for that.”

“If I had hesitated for even 0.47 seconds longer, you could’ve died, Gavin.”

“But I didn’t.”

“But you-”

“Nines,” Gavin sighed and placed his hands on either side of Nines’s face. “I’m fine.” Nines nodded, his LED gradually cycling back to blue. Gavin sat up all the way and patted the spot beside him, giving the android a crooked smile. “Now come ‘ere, Tin-can. I think we both need a nap after that.”

Nines kissed Gavin’s forehead and took his place next to him. “I love you too, Gavin.”


End file.
